


Regrets

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rebekah and Jeremy friendship, mentions of regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tyler there was one thing he’s ever regretted…and that’s not telling Jeremy Gilbert how he felt about him until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! this little baby of mine is something ive been working on as a stress reliever. I love Kol/Jeremy but I always wanted to read a story with Tyler liking Jeremy but never telling him until he realizes what he lost when someone else came and stole his love ^^

If there was one thing people knew about Tyler Lockwood is this, he always lived life to the fullest. If someone told him he couldn’t do it he’d prove them wrong and showed them that he could in fact do it. He was one of those kids that did things just to prove everyone wrong. Tyler was one of those few people that didn’t have regrets, at least that’s what everyone thinks, what no one knows is there is one thing he’s ever regret and to this day it haunts him…

When he first met him Tyler thought that Jeremy was actually an annoying brat, the first time he met him was when Elena brought him he was only five while the others were seven. He was always by Elena’s side and not once did he left her even when she went to the bathroom he would follow her like a lost puppy and stayed with her until it was time to go home. When he went to visit her along with Matt they saw him running around all hyped up on sugar and started talking to them like they were old buddies which irked Tyler. But the little boy didn’t seem to mind in fact he made it his mission to annoy Tyler until the boy would annoy him back.

Of course what he really wanted to do was punch him in the mouth. But due to the fact that Mrs. Gilbert was there he couldn’t do anything about it. So from that day he avoided the youngest Gilbert.

It wasn’t until three years later that he would run into Jeremy again. The siblings were at the park playing little eight year old Jeremy wanted Elena to play with him but his older sister wanted to spent time with her friends which of course resulted to little Jeremy playing by himself.

While Matt was talking to the girls Tyler was watching the sweet little boy playing with the rest of the kids, he was even nice enough to let a little girl take a turn with the swing and pushed her while she laughed and asked him to go higher.

It was the first time that Tyler felt his heart beat faster than it normally did.

**Six years later**

He’s gay, Tyler Lockwood discovers that Jeremy Gilbert is gay. Elena tells them how her brother came out to her and her parents, when asked how he did it she tells them that he just told them bluntly he’s gay and continued eating his food.

When Tyler asked how did she and her parents reacted she told them that she didn’t mind and neither did her parents.

She then glared at him and Matt and in a calm voice told them,

“If you say anything to offend him I swear I’ll rip off your nuts and feed them to you, got it?”

Both boys nodded their heads with fear in their eyes. Both knew she was serious after all if there was one thing they knew about Elena is she was extremely overprotective with her brother.

**Two years later**

He’s changed, Jeremy changed from the sweet yet annoying kid to a depressing boy. Tyler couldn’t blame him the kid lost his parents for God’s sake. But he can blame him for the feelings he’s devolving for him.

Little by little he could feel his feelings for the boy growing and he hates it. He hates how much he wants him, how much he wants to take Jeremy in his arms and tell him that everything is going to be alright. He can’t be gay, his father would never approve of it. He’s already a disappointment to him the last thing Tyler needs is his father calling him a fag or something like that.

So he does the only thing he knows, he beats up Jeremy and fucks Vicki. It doesn’t help that Vicki is friends with Jeremy and is always telling him to leave Jeremy alone but he ignores her, he beats Jeremy to the point that Stefan had to step in and stop him.

All he does is glare at the young boy while Elena is nursing his wounds and shooting death glares at him.

He hates it, he hates how those big bambi eyes make him weak in the knees how he just wants to push Elena away take him in his arms and tell him that he’s sorry over and over again. Of course he doesn’t do any of that he just glares at him and blames him for making him feel like this.

**Four months later**

He’s comforting him, after all the shit he’s done to him Jeremy is comforting him! He tells him that if he needs anyone that Jeremy is there for him.

Tyler feels like beating him but his father’s dead and to him that means that he doesn’t have to seek his approval anymore he can do whatever he wants be whoever he wants to be, he looks at Jeremy and smiles at him for the first time and thanks him.

**A week later**

He’s a wolf…a fucking wolf! His uncle told him that he’s a werewolf and he’s freaking out, not knowing what to do he goes to the Grill to find some chick to bang and he runs into…Jeremy?

Well more like the kid walks up to him and the two start off a conversation which leads to two girls coming up to them and Tyler taking them back to his house.

Aimee and Sarah are dancing and drinking while he and Jeremy bond. It’s nice talking to the boy he’s helpful and understanding something Tyler needs in his life. Not only that but the boy seems genuine about telling Tyler that if ever needs anything that he’s there for him.

Sarah sees Jeremy’s sketch book and asks if she can have a look and Jeremy agrees. She spots a picture of werewolves and Jeremy’s watching him carefully, waiting to see his reaction.

Tyler feeling uncomfortable asks what are the sketches about and Jeremy just changes the topic and asks him if he still draws.

What kinda question is that?

Tyler then takes him to another part of the house where the two can be alone for a moment. The first thing he does is grab Jeremy and slams him to the door demanding him to tell him why he drew those pictures.

Jeremy replies with a simple “I know what you are,” he then releases Jeremy and takes a few steps back.

He knows…he knows what he is and yet he’s not afraid of him…he looks at the boy and sees nothing but genuine concern and Tyler falls deeper and deeper for the boy.

He then tells him about his uncle Mason, the moonstone, and every other shitty thing that’s going on in his life. For Tyler it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. To finally tell someone what’s going on makes him feel lighter and more free than he’s ever felt before.

And its all thanks to Jeremy, he realizes that maybe being with a guy is not so bad and maybe Jeremy might give him a chance. One can only hope right?

**A few months later**

Tyler has never hated someone as much as he hated Klaus. Not only did Klaus turn him into a damn hybrid but he sent Jeremy away! Okay that was Elena’s doing but if Klaus hadn’t compel Jeremy to stand in front of a car he’d still be here and not in Denver!

He misses Jeremy, he misses how he would randomly call Jeremy and he’d answer and help out with whatever problem he needed helping out with, now whenever he tries to call Jeremy he was lucky if he’d even answer!

One of their late night conversations involved Jeremy saying he was sorry that he was spending time with friends.

Tyler asked who they were and before Jeremy could answer he heard a voice saying

“Time to go love,” then Jeremy would say something and then laugh and hang up without so much as a good bye. It really irked Tyler that Jeremy would just ignored him like that granted Tyler probably deserved it since he’s been spending so much time with Caroline before he left.

Caroline…sweet, sweet Caroline was a God sent. She knew that Tyler liked Jeremy and she didn’t say anything hell when they started dating a few weeks into the relationship she told him that it was over.

When he asked why she smiled at him and said,

“Because you love Jeremy,”

“And what makes you think I love Gilbert?”

“Because of the way you look at him,”

“And how do I look at him?” he asked getting a little nervous.

“Like he’s the only thing that matters,”

Tyler didn’t say anything he just kept quiet.

“Word of advice Ty, tell him how you feel because it’s only a matter of time before someone sees what makes Jeremy special and sweeps him off his feet. And you’ll be all alone wondering what could’ve been,”

“That’ll never happen,” he said laughing a little. The thought of someone liking Jeremy besides him was Ludacris. Tyler knew one thing and one thing only, Jeremy was his and even though he wasn’t ready to come out, he knew Jeremy wouldn’t find anyone here in Mystic Falls.

Tyler didn’t pay attention to Caroline’s warning, looking back at it he wished he did he really wished he did.

**XxXxX**

“When are they coming back?” Tyler asked Bonnie.

Elena called them a few hours ago telling them that Jeremy was coming home due to a few problems with an Original. After they find out who sired Stefan, Damon, and Caroline.

“Soon, Elena said once they knew who sired Rose they’ll come back and tell us who not to kill.”

“Can they hurry up?”

“Why? Do you miss someone?” Caroline asked smirking at him. Tyler ignored her and said,

“No, I just want to know who it is and hope that Klaus isn’t the one who sired you guys so that I could kill him along with the others. These damn Originals are really a pain in the ass!”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and waited for the Gilberts and Damon.

They didn’t have to wait long; the door of the boarding house opened and in came a pissed off Damon and a shock Elena.

“Everything okay?” Bonnie asked them.

“No everything’s not okay,” Damon said as he took a gulp of bourbon while offering Elena some who decline with that shock expression on her face. If Tyler was honest he was a bit scared for Elena, she looked like someone just stabbed her over and over.

Sensing that her friend was surprise by whatever Caroline asked,

“So did you guys founded out who sired Rose?” she asked nervously.

“No, Kol got to her and killed her,” Elena said. When she said Kol’s name her eyes widen a bit making Tyler question what Kol did to her to put her in this state.

“What happened?” Bonnie asked as she took Elena’s hand.

“I think I can answer that,”

Everyone turned to see Kol and Jeremy walking in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tyler asked as he got in a defensive stance. Seeing Jeremy standing behind Kol freaked Tyler out a bit and he could see that Caroline was on the same boat as him.

“Relax guys, he’s not gonna hurt me,” Jeremy said as he stepped forward only to stop when he was next to Kol.

“What Jeremy are you crazy?! He’s an original! He could hurt you!” Tyler said getting annoyed with the boy. He had to calm himself down, if he attacked Kol, he would just find a way to hurt Jeremy before he can even get to him.

“Relaxing wolf boy, if I wanted to hurt him I would’ve hurt him in Denver,” he said rolling his eyes.

Tyler glared at him.

“Jeremy…what’s going on?” Bonnie asked being one of Jeremy’s closest friends she had a feeling what was happening but she hoped she was wrong.

Jeremy smiled sheepishly at them he then looked at Elena who just told him that he dug his own grave and now he had to lay in it.

“Umm…well since this is gonna be awkward no matter how it happens I decided to do this the old fashion way,”

They heard Kol laughing a little almost as if he heard that before.

Everyone looks at him like he grew a second head.

He grabs Kol’s hand and the two smile at each other almost as if sharing a little secret that no one but the two of them know.

He turns to face the group and the words that come out of his mouth breaks Tyler’s heart.

“Everyone, this is Kol Mikaelson. My boyfriend…”

Tyler along with Bonnie couldn’t believe that Jeremy sweet INNOCENT Jeremy was with the unstable and crazy original!

Jeremy explained to them that the two met in Denver, got close, started dating, and finally admit it to his sister when they went to find Scary Mary.

Bonnie asked if he was compel and Tyler had to give her props for having the balls to say that in front of Kol.

The two looked at each other and smiled at one another.

Jeremy said no, and since Tyler was a wolf with excellent hearing he could hear the truth in his words and that alone broke his heart. His heart broke even more when the vampires agreed with him, they could smell the vervain on him.

Kol just laughed at them and said even though he was powerful he still couldn’t compel people with vervain in their system 24/7 though there wasn’t any harm in trying and winked at Jeremy making him blush and Tyler glare at the original.

Everyone leaves afterwards well Kol and Jeremy leave everyone is still trying to figure out how Jeremy and Kol were even together!

**XxXxX**

It’s been a month since Jeremy announced his relationship with Kol and the two have been inseparable ever since. Watching Jeremy and Kol together makes him sick to his stomach. He hates how the arrogant Original is always finding a way to touch or kiss Jeremy. But the worst part, he hates Jeremy’s reaction.

He hates how his Jere blushes when Kol whispers sweet words in his ears, when he gives Kol that shy smile and welcomes Kol’s touch, when he cradles his head to deepen their kiss.

He hates every minute of it.

Kol was always dropping him off at school and picking him up from school. Whenever he and Matt wanted to hang out with Jeremy, he told them that he couldn’t since he’s spending the day with Kol.

He just hated how Kol was finding ways to spent with Jeremy and vice versa. But one thing he hated was how Kol didn’t give a damn what people thought of him.

Another thing that shocked everyone was that Kol wasn’t the only Original Jeremy ran into. Rebekah was also there and Jeremy and her got really close that it scared Elena and everyone else but Jeremy assured her that like Kol Rebekah was nice to him and didn’t hurt him.

The three where always together if it wasn’t Kol and Jeremy it was Jeremy and Bekah or all three of them. Sometimes Stefan would join them. It scared Tyler how comfortable Jeremy was around the originals and how they were all laughing and smiling. A smile he hasn’t seen on Jeremy in a long time.

One thing Tyler hated was how Kol was able to act around Jeremy in public how he wasn’t afraid what people would think of him.

During their month and a half of dating Kol dropped Jeremy off for work and took his usual seat at the bar a second later Rebekah would join him. Tyler would always be at the pool table with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie.

The four of them would spy on the originals and make sure they weren’t planning on hurting Jeremy or anyone else when out of nowhere a girl came and sat down next to Kol.

Tyler recognized the girl. It was Tori; she was one of those girls no man could say no to. He should know the two of them had a long history with each other.

Tyler smirked. If there was one thing he doubted was Kol couldn’t be faithful. Tyler was willing to bet that Kol was cheating on Jeremy since they have yet to announced that they were dating he was just waiting for proof and surprise, surprise here it was.

"Hello there," she said with that seductive voice that made men weak in their knees.

Kol just nodded his head.

"Are you new here?"

"Have you seen me around?" he asked glaring at the girl. Rebekah was also glaring but Tyler knew that neither one would do anything due to the fact that there were witnesses.

"Well no but-"

"The why asked a stupid question you already know the answer to?"

Tori looked hurt but quickly hid it. Tyler had to admit the girl was determine.

"Right sorry," she was about to run her finger up his arm but Kol stopped her.

"Listen slut I’m with someone and I’m not interested."

Tori just smiled not affected by Kol calling her a slut.

"I won’t tell,"

Kol just glared at her.

"I’m not gonna ruin what I have for a slut like you,"

Tori was about to say something but Jeremy interrupted them.

"Okay here’s your order of fries," Jeremy placed the fries in front of Kol.

Tyler smirked. He could see Jeremy was mad; the minute he left Tyler would go to check on him and make sure he was alright.

"Anything else Kol?"

Kol looked at Jeremy and smirked at him.

He released Tori and grabbed Jeremy by the back of his neck he then crushed his lips against his own.

Jeremy’s eyes widen a bit before he relaxed and kissed back, he lean forward so he could deepen their kiss.

"Gilbert! I don’t pay you to make out I pay you to work!"

Jeremy pulled back a little with a huge blush spreading across his face.

Tori looked shocked before she started saying she was sorry and left. Kol was smirking while Rebekah was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry love, but I had to show them that I’m yours and your mine,"

What? Jeremy was the reason why they weren’t seen in public?

The younger boy just laughed before pecking Kol’s lips.

"That’s okay; I was actually planning on doing the same thing got tired of all these sluts flirting with you,"

"Why do I want a slut when I have a sexy little thing like you to keep my bed warm?"

Jeremy blushed before smiling.

"I so did not need to hear that!"

Rebekah said shuddering at the end making both boys laugh.

"Seriously I already heard Jeremy talking about how you deflowered him I don’t need a repeat of that,"

"Your one to talk what about all those times I had to hear you talk about every guy you slept with?"

“That’s different,”

“How the hell is it different?”

The three argued but Tyler heard none of that.

The only thing he heard was Kol saying how Jeremy kept his bed warm, how Kol took Jeremy’s virginity. Jeremy’s first time was with Kol?

He could feel his insides twisting and the need to barf.

"Tyler, are you okay?"

_'No'_

"Yes,"

"Do you need anything?"

_'Yes Jeremy,'_

"No,"

"You sure?"

_"No,"_

"Yes,"

He looked over at the three as they continued to talk about nothing and everything. He decided to leave, he couldn’t stand being in the same room as Kol and Jeremy without wanting to rip the original’s throat out.

**XxXxX**

Tyler, Caroline, and Matt are walking home one night the two knew about Tyler liking Jeremy. Matt found out because Tyler was always glaring at Kol and the glaring got worse when he found out that Jeremy was no longer a virgin and it was all thanks to Kol.

They decided to get a few drinks at the grill and headed home.

They cut through the park when they spotted Jeremy and Kol playing baseball?

“What are they doing?” Caroline asked as she watched Jeremy trying to hit the ball but was failing miserably.

“You suck at this love,” Kol said laughing at Jeremy’s failed attempt to hit the ball.

“Shut up, you weren’t saying that in Denver,”

“That’s because I was your friend, now that I’m your boyfriend I feel the need to be honest.”

That made Jeremy laugh.

“Really?”

“Yes really,”

“You weren’t honest about the whole vampire thing,” he said in a joking matter.

“Again love wasn’t your boyfriend,”

The two smiled at each other before Kol threw the ball at him and Jeremy tried to hit it but missed.

“Your stance is wrong,” he walked over to Jeremy and grabbed his hips; he then twisted them so that they were position right. He then grabbed his hands and placed them in the right place. The funny thing was Jeremy was still in the same position as he was in the beginning.

“Did you help me because you wanted to or because you needed an excuse to touch me?”

“Love do I really need an excuse to touch you?”

He lean down to kiss Jeremy but Jeremy found a way out of his arms.

“If you want to kiss me your gonna have to catch me,”

Jeremy started running before Kol chased after him the messed up thing was that he didn’t even used his vampire speed. He just chased him up the jungle gym, down the slide, and all over the place making Jeremy laugh finally deciding he had enough of the whole cat and mouse chase he sped up a little and grabbed him by the waist. Kol the spun him around before he settled on the ground with Jeremy resting on top of his chest.

“I love you,” Jeremy said with a small smiled.

Kol tighten his arms around Jeremy and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

“To the moon and back,” he whispered.

“Forever and always and past eternity,”

The two just laid one the ground without a care in the world. Caroline looked at Tyler who just looked like a kicked puppy.

“Tyler-“

He left before Matt could say anything else. He didn’t want to hear what he was going to say. He didn’t need their pity he just needed to get away from it all. Away for a while so he wouldn’t have to see Jeremy and Kol together.

**10 years later**

He’s been gone for ten years and now he was back. He hoped that by now Jeremy and Kol were over so he could at least tell Jeremy how he felt.

The first place he stopped by was his own house. His mother was happy to see him and Tyler told him where he went and what he did. Of course she told him he was welcome here any time and he thanked her. He then asked about the Gilberts. His mother told him that Damon and Elena were dating and Elena was a vampire (no surprise there) Caroline and Stefan were dating Rebekah and Klaus (about damn time they got together), and Bonnie and Matt left and never came back. (Can’t really blame them). He asked about Jeremy and she said that he moved to Denver.

Tyler nodded his head, she didn’t mention Kol so he guessed that meant that those two were over, one can only hope.

He went to the boarding house to find Elena and Damon coming out with suitcases in their arms.

Elena was the first to spot him.

“Tyler?”

“Hey Elena,” the baby vampire ran to him and embraced him.

“Where have you been? Caroline wouldn’t tell us were you where or why you left or-“

“Elena relax I just needed to get away for a few years,”

Elena just smiled at him.

“So where are you and Damon off to?”

“Oh, we’re off to visit Jeremy, wanna come?”

_‘Hell fuck yeah,’_

“Might as well, got nothing better to do.”

The three drove off to the airport; they compel everyone to get a free flight.

The flight was a quiet one well for him it was Elena and Damon were too busy making googly eyes with each other to notice anything.

All in all it was a boring flight for him.

When they finally landed Tyler was the first one out.

He waited for Damon and Elena to come out and when they did they headed off to Jeremy’s.

“I still don’t see why we’re coming over, we already visited them last year,” Damon complained.

‘ _Them?’_

“Well I missed them and I want to see them okay, besides look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t miss them at all,”

“Okay maybe just a little but so does Klaus and Stefan though Klaus would never admit that out loud,”

“Unless she’s around,”

What the hell were these two talking about? Who was them, and who was she?

Tyler was about to ask when the car stopped, looking out he saw a huge house surrounded by a fence, a huge field that had a swing set for little kids.

What the hell where they doing here? No way in hell Jeremy could afford this! Unless he was living with someone else, maybe he was since Elena kept talking about them and a she.

Elena walked (more like ran) to the door while he and Damon walked over to the door.

“Okay what gives why is Elena so egear to see Jeremy?”

Damon smirked at him.

“You’ve been gone a long time Lockwood a lot has changed, a lot.”

Tyler was about to ask what he meant when he heard a small little squeal, looking up he saw a little girl who looked about five years old running towards them.

He looked to see Damon crouching down and grabbing the little girl before he spun her around and kissed her temple.

“Hey little one, how’s my precious niece doing?”

The little girl just smiled as she kissed his cheek.

“I’m good, daddy said that you and aunt Elena were coming to play,”

“We are how is daddy?”

“Good, daddy and papa are inside,”

“Oh they are aren’t they?”

“Yep, and uncle Stefan and aunt Rebekah are here as well,”

“Great I have to deal with the broading couple, well lets go say hi to daddy and the family,”

The little girl looked up and met Tyler’s eyes, as soon as he saw her eyes Tyler felt his world stop. She had the same bambi eyes that Jeremy did; she also had long curly brown hair that reminded him of Jeremy’s hair but could also see that it was light brown when the sun hit it.. She looked like Jeremy the only thing that wasn’t his was the smile…that smile reminded him of someone…the one person that he hated more than anything in this world.

She then hid herself in the crook of her uncle’s neck.

“Uncle Damon who’s that?” she whispered probably thinking he couldn’t hear her.

Damon turned to face Tyler before he kissed the top of the little girl’s head.

“That my dear is an old friend of your aunt Caroline,”

She pulled back and looked at his eyes.

“Is he like you and Daddy? And papa and uncle Elijah? What about uncle Stefan, aunt Rebekah, and aunt Elena? Or is he like Bonnie or Matt?”

Damon laughed and smiled (he actually smiles).

“No little one he’s more like Klaus,”

“Oh,” she then peaked over at Tyler,

“Hi, what’s your name?”

Tyler didn’t answered he just looked into those bambi eyes he and felt his heart breaking. He knew Jeremy was a carrier; he told him during one night before the originals came by and ruined everything. He just never thought that Jeremy would get pregnant so soon. And how the hell was it even possible? Kol was a vampire there was no way in hell that he should have been able to procreate.

“Hey Lockwood she asked you a question,” Tyler was snapped out of his thoughts when Damon called out to him. He could see that Damon was pissed and it reminded the hybrid when he first came to Mystic Falls.

“Umm…sorry, I’m Tyler,”

“I’m Alyessia Mikalson,”

As if he didn’t more proof that she was not only Jeremy’s but Kol’s as well.

“Nice to meet you Alyessia,”

The little girl just smiled as she squirmed around in Damon’s arms setting her down the little girl ran back inside the house.

“You just gonna stand there and look stupid or are you gonna come inside?”

Tyler just followed Damon inside the house. The two reached the living room area where he spotted the rest of the Original vampires and Alyessia sitting down on Klaus’ lap playing with a stuff wolf and bat.

“Tyler!” Caroline squealed as she ran towards him and gave him a hug one that he was happy to returned.

“How are you?” she asked him with a sincere smile. He smiled back and just nodded his head telling her he was fine even though he really wasn’t.

“Good to see you Tyler been a while,” Klaus said smirking at his first turned hybrid.

Tyler was about to say something when the little girl hopped off Klaus’ lap and ran off somewhere.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he heard someone asked. He could feel his heart beat accelerating as he recognized the voice.

“To get you and papa?”

“No you weren’t you were gonna ask papa to give you a cookie weren’t you?”

“No,”

He heard another chuckled,

“Relax darling, what harm would come with us giving her a cookie?”

“Your kidding right? She’d probably get hyper and start running around the house!”

“That’s why we got Rebekah and Elijah darling,”

“I heard that!” the blond Original shouted. While the oldest rolled his eyes.

He heard laughter as the two came out with Kol holding Alyessia.

His heart sped up when he saw how much Jeremy has grown. He’s gotten some muscle, his hair grew out just a little all in all he looks sexier than he did before.

“Hey Tyler,” he said smiling at his old friend.

“Hey Jeremy how you been?”

Jeremy shrugged.

“Good, taking care of this trouble maker,”

“OH come now Alyessi isn’t that bad,” Kol said playfully biting his daughter on the cheek making her laugh. Jeremy looked at him and laughed.

“I was talking about you,”

Kol playfully glared at Jeremy.

“You’re lucky you’re cute Mikalson,”

Jeremy just laughed as he grabbed Alyessia and kissed her before setting her down.

“So what brings you here?” he asked the hybrid.

“Just came to visit haven’t seen you in ten years,”

“Its been a while,”

Before Tyler could say anything he was interrupted by Alyessia.

“Daddy, Papa can we go to the park?” she asked giving him a puppy dog pout, making Jeremy laugh and Kol groan in annoyance.

“I’m gonna kill your aunt Rebekah one day,” Kol mumbled as he nodded his head.

“What? What did I do?”

“You taught her the puppy dog pout; she’s always using that on Kol whenever she wants something out of him.”

“Hey you let her use that on me,” Klaus said before Elijah, Damon, and Stefan agreed with him.

“That’s different,”

“How in the hell is that different?” Klaus asked.

“Klaus language!” Jeremy said glaring at the original hybrid making Klaus raise his hands in mock surrender.

Alyessia opened her mouth but one glare from Jeremy made her shut up before she skipped to her uncle Elijah who scooped her up and smiled at her.

“Well then little princess let’s get you to the park before it gets dark,”

The little girl nodded her head as everyone went out to go play at the park.

**XxXxX**

Tyler sat on the bench with Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena who were watching the boys playing with little Alyessia. Tyler could see that the little girl had them all wrapped around her finger as they chased her around, pushed her on the swings, and played whatever game she wanted to play.

“How?” he asked the girls.

Rebekah and Caroline looked at him while Elena explained with a huge smile.

“Well it turns out that Jeremy and Kol are true mates!”

“What the hell is that?”

“It means that they’re destined for each other and according to Bonnie’s grimmore when a vampire finds its true mate which is hard to find but when they do find them they’re stuck with each other for life and are able to procreate because well like I said, true mates and all and it doesn’t matter if ones a vampire or if they’re both one as long as they love each other they can have children,”

As if it didn’t hurt enough knowing that Jeremy had Kol’s kid now he finds out that their true mates?

“And when did they get married?” he forced the word out.

“About five years ago when Jeremy found out he was pregnant of course after he had Alyessia we had to turn him,” Rebekah said as she watched Stefan twirling around their niece.

“What? Jeremy’s a vampire?”

“Yep,” Elena said as she got up and ran towards the little girl. She then picked up her niece and started blowing raspberries on her cheek.

“Okay Elena you had your fun now hand her over,” Elijah said.

“If you want her, you’ll have to catch us,” she then ran off with a giggling Alyessia and the rest of the vampires chasing after her.

“Hey I want to play,” Rebekah then got up and ran with Elena and Alyessia leaving Caroline and Tyler alone.

“Why?” he whispered more to himself than Caroline.

“A few weeks after he gave birth we met a hunter. He was a powerful supernatural one who killed vampires. Jeremy saw a tattoo on him and none of us noticed it only him. We found out that he was one of the Five-“

“Powerful hunters, when they kill vampires a mark on their arm spreads out making a map. Only potentials can see the incomplete mark,” he said.

“How do you know?”

“Haley,”

“Ah, well yeah when we found out he was a potential Jeremy begged Kol to turn him otherwise he’d be compel to kill all of us including Alyessia,”

“She’s-“

“No, she’s a human but you can smell the vampire DNA on her and Jeremy was scared that he’d hurt her, Kol turned him and the rest is history.”

Tyler didn’t know what to say to that he wanted to ask more questions but held his tongue when Kol and Jeremy came back holding a giggling Alyessia.

“Well I think this little princess deserves a nice treat,”

Both Kol and Alyessia gave a puppy dog pout making the young vampire roll his eyes.

“Okay fine, but papa’s buying.”

“Yea!”

“Ye-wait what?”

“Come one, tell everyone we went to get some ice cream,”

“Will do, we’ll probably meet you guys over there,”

“Alright,” Kol set Alyessia down as she took his and Jeremy’s hand and the two were off.

Caroline looked at her friend as he watch Jeremy walk off with his family the trio stopped for a moment as Kol lean forward and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy cradle the unnerving, arrogant Original’s head to deepen their kiss.

“Eww! Daddy and Papa are sharing germs!” the two separated as they laugh. Jeremy picked Alyessia up and kissed her cheek; Kol leaned over and kissed her other cheek.

“There, now you have daddy’s and papa’s germs,” Kol said smiling at his baby.

“Okay,” she then wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck and rest her head on his chest.

“I love you daddy, papa.”

Kol smiled as he peck Jeremy’s cheek, he then took them both in his arms and ran his fingers through her curly hair that she must have inherited from Jenna or Esther.

“We love you to Less, to the moon and back,” Kol whispered as he kissed the top of Jeremy’s head.

“I love you,” he whispered to Jeremy as their little girl was falling asleep.

“I love you too,”

The two shared a brief kissed before heading to the ice cream shop.

Caroline looked at her friend as she watched his expression.

“You were right,”

“About what?”

“I should have told him…I should have said something…if I did…that could’ve been us that could’ve been our daughter; it could’ve been me telling him that I love him and him telling me he loves me. I was just ashamed of loving another guy but Kol…he didn’t care what people thought of him only Jeremy’s opinion mattered and…”

He looked at his friend before giving her a sad smile.

“Tell everyone that my mom called and that there was an emergency.”

Before Caroline could say anything Tyler left and didn’t look back.

**10 years later**

He looked as the twenty-one year old and the sixteen year old were sitting on the bench waiting for their other companions.

They’ve both grown since he last seen them. He’s gotten more beautiful along with his daughter, the hybrid could see that she was a mixture of both their families.

She had her papa’s smile, her daddy’s bambi eyes, her uncle Elijah’s cheekbones, her aunt Elena’s eye color, her aunt Rebekah’s skin tone, and her uncle Klaus’ curls.

She was beautiful…just like her daddy.

“Okay, chocolate for the lady,”

“Thank you papa,”

“Welcome love, and vanilla for you darling,”

“Thanks mate,” he said laughing a little.

“Strawberry and cookie dough for us!” a little boyish voice said as he sat down next to his older sister while the other small child who was a girl crawl on her papa’s lap and ate her ice cream.

The little boy was a replica of his papa the only difference was he had his uncle greenish eyes while the little girl had her aunt’s blond hair and daddy’s eyes she was a mixture of the two with the exception of her hair color.

The five ate their ice cream and talked about their day with the little boy and girl asking their big sister questions about school.

They laughed; they made plans for the weekend until a friend of the older girl came over and told her that they were ready to go.

The girl got up and kissed both her daddy, papa, and younger siblings.

“I love you guys,” she said as she hugged the four of them.

“We love you to love,”

“To the moon and back?”

“To the moon and back,”

She then smiled and waved good-bye as she and her friends headed off somewhere.

The youngest ones asked if it was okay if they could play for a little while, both parents agreed.

The two then looked at each other as the younger one sat down next to his lover and smiled.

“Thank you,”

“For what darling?”

“For everything,”

He laughed.

“Darling if anyone should be thanking anyone it should be me, you gave me a chance with your heart, a family of my own, and allowed me to turn you.”

“Exactly, you loved me for me, you saw me broken and fixed me back up, you were my strength when I needed one, without you…I don’t know what would’ve happened to me,”

“You would have probably become a hunter dated a douche bag and lose your sanity?”

He laughed.

“Probably,”

They shared a brief kissed.

“I love you to the moon and back,”

“I love you too, forever and always and way past eternity,” the two turned to watch their children playing with other kids.

Tyler looked at him and gave him a sad smile as he lean his head against his lover.

“I love you…” he then wiped his tears and left the family alone to their happiness…

**Author's Note:**

> Good ??? bad ??? tell me what you guys think and don't worry for those of you reading Keremy's past that shall be updated either this Thursday or Friday.  
> Follow me on tumblr for news on my stories ^^ http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/


End file.
